Slytherin the Ravenclaw
by NMalin94
Summary: Mia (own character) is in a harassing relationship with Blaise when a dream about Luna Lovegood both scares and interests her. Thinking her secret is safe, she day dreams, before realising that Draco Malfoy is penetrating her mind. He begins to engage her in another sexual relationship. But, even then, Mia can't stop thinking about Luna...


"We really can't do this"

"It's fine, no one will ever suspect us. We're not even meant to be friends"

Luna looked down between her thighs as Mia looked up, she grinned but was still worried someone would find out.

"Mia, I hear someone coming!"

"They can't hear us… And you'll be coming now!"

Mia dived back in, as Luna threw her head back and moaned loudly…

* * *

2 Days Earlier.

* * *

Mia Nolan woke with a start. She was sweating, but also very turned on. Luckily her green hangings were closed because her bedsheets were twisted and barely covering her, she had removed her trousers in the night, and her nipples popped out of her silver silky pyjama top. She looked around, it was 6am on a Friday. What was she awake for? She had a free period first thing, and then potions with the Ravenclaw's… Ravenclaw… She looked down, her nipples were hardening. Her mind began to wander back to her dream, which had both scared her, and turned her on so much her panties were wet. Pansy grunted in her sleep and Mia was brought swiftly back to reality. She shook her head, trying to vigorously remove all traces of the dream, thankfully Blaise didn't know occulmency!

"Mimi!" Blaise called across the common room 2hours later, "Where do you think you're going?". Mia turned absent-mindly back around, staring vaguely at her boyfriend. "Why didn't you come and wake me? You didn't take Draco's threat seriously did you?" It took Mia a minute to bring her mind away from Ravenclaw and back to the Slytherin common room, "What? Oh no, sorry honey I forgot. I had a rough" (very rough, Mia thought gingerly) "night sleep". "Oh okay" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into to him, but planting his lips on hers. She didn't respond as lovingly as she usually would but he didn't seem to notice. At that point Draco Malfoy had walked by with a fierce scowl on his face, "he's just jealous" Blaise whispered, while grabbing Mia's ass and pulling her skirt up several inches. She had learnt not to object to this, she was somewhat of a toy for him to play with. It had been a good relationship, but he was very demanding, and expected her in his room every morning, waking him up with her mouth open, and his pants down. Malfoy had flipped out the other morning when he woke up and could see through the hangings around Blaise's bed, but that apparently just made Blaise want it more.

They walked to the great hall together, Blaise with his hand down Mia's skirt, and her robes covering his arm. His nails digged into her ass, he patted it and would pull tightly on her panties, which were already wet. Once they set down he immediately retrieved his hand and began shovelling food into his mouth. Mia sat with her back to the wall so that she could see every other house table, and also see students' entering the great hall. Her eyes were alert for a blond curly head, but sadly she never saw it. After 10minutes she felt Blaise's hand on the inside of her thigh slowly going upwards implying he was finished eating. Conversation had lessened between the two of them recently, and had resulted in Blaise sexually harassing her at any possible moment. His hand travelled further upward and felt her wet panties, she felt his head turning to look at her. "Well hello Princess" he whispered. Mia subconsciously pulled her legs closer together, not wanting him to know why she was so wet, it had nothing to do with him. He sensed her resistance and pulled he panties away from her clit, "Move!" he demanded. He knew she had a free period to begin, as did he, and so he began to stand up, his hand tugging her panties before letting go. Mia had not moved, "Move" he took out his wand and whispered "_Evanesco_". Mia's legs tightened as she felt her panties vanish, "get up. Or it'll be your skirt next". Blaise's voice had become sterner and it was starting to get louder, Mia stood up hoping no one would notice their odd behaviour. Blaise walked out of the great hall, and Mia followed, her head hung low, avoiding the following eyes of Draco Malfoy. She turned out of the great hall and looked up to see which direction Blaise had gone, but before seeing him she found her path blocked by a mass amount of blond curly hair. "Luna" Mia's voice was loving and dreamy, resulting in her wetness dripping down the inside of her leg. "Hi!" Luna was perky and didn't seem phased by Mia's longing expression. A cough from behind Luna made them both turn, it was Blaise. Mia could see his wand, looking into her eyes he flicked it and Mia felt her bra vanish. Luna was turning back around as though to engage in conversation, but Mia hurried past her, so close that her breasts brushed against Luna under her shirt.

Mia followed Blaise down the corridor back towards their common room. "Hurry up!" he demanded as he held open the portrait hole. He didn't look at her as she tried her best to cover her bouncy breasts, and only turned to face her once he had locked his dormitory door. Mia stood, white faced, looking down at the floor. She had seen Luna. Luna Lovegood. "Why!" demanded Blaise, snapping Mia back to reality. Mia panicked, did he know? Did he realise what was going through her head? How could she convince him it was true? "Why are you still wearing clothes?" he continued. Mia let out a small sigh of relief, her secret was safe, for now at least. She looked at Blaise who had settled himself on Malfoy's bed. "That's not your bed honey" Mia said in a calm voice, "Oh I know" smirked Blaise "but I think I'll have much more fun over here. Strip".

Looking nervously to the door, Mia removed her robe and let it fall to the floor She teasingly unbuttoned her shirt, she was horny so why not enjoy it. She just had to imagine Luna's face instead of Blaises'. Her breasts popped out and bounced as she bent down and pulled off her skirt. Leaving on her socks and heels (as Blaise liked), she climbed on the bed, crawling up Blaise until her breasts were level with his face. "Not yet" he instructed. Of course, she thought, I'd never be treated first. She retreated back down and drew level with his hips. She undid his zipper with her mouth and her hands behind her back, then sat up and looked longingly into Blaise's eyes, with her tongue stuck out like a dog wanting a treat. He observed her for a minute, and catching sight of her hard nipples, he took his cock out of his boxers. It lay there limp. He looked back at Mia, "Enjoy". She brought her mouth to his tip and began to lick. _Think about Luna._ She began to take his cock in her mouth. _Luna Lovegood. _She sped up and soon enough he was uncontrollable coming in her mouth. It doesn't take much does it, she thought once Blaise had unloaded his load, and was lying flat on the bed. She moved her breasts in line with his cock and pushed them around it. She enjoyed this, he didn't need to do anything, so he also enjoyed it. Several long seconds later, knocking could be heard outside. They both looked up quickly. Mia jumped up and speedily got dressed, Blaise adjusted himself and threw the door open to find Malfoy staring back at him. Blaise walked straight out without a glance back at Mia, who had haphazardly adjusted Malfoy's bed. "Mia" Malfoy said, "What are you doing?". "Oh, just been…" she couldn't finish the sentence, what was she supposed to say? "I just fucked my boyfriend on your bed". She took a deep breath and made her way towards the door. Malfoy grabbed her, literally, he had caught hold of her. He presumably was aiming for her arm but had grabbed her breast. They looked at each other intently. "Mia!" Blaise's cry rang through the common room, "Nice!" Malfoy mouthed as he flicked her nipple before removing his hand.

Mia found herself one hour later in the dungeons, watching professor Slughorn ramble on about the most common potions to come up during N.E.W.T. exams. Her mind was a million miles away while her eyes burned furiously into the back of the blond hair. Blaise or Lovegood? Male or female? Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Mia's head was exploding with options, what was she going to do? "Mimi" said a shockingly sweet timid voice in her ear. "Yes honey" Mia replied as she turned to face, Malfoy. Not Blaise. "What?!" she exclaimed a little loudly. "Oh don't let the '_sex master' _hear you say that" he said winking, "Just wondering if you were hoping to fuck someone else for a while?" Mia eyed him up, did he mean him? When had she ever showed any interest in him? "You left a little present in my bed, and I thought I'd return the favour" He held out his hand, and laying there were he silver panties, which Blaise had taken earlier, they must have fallen out of his pocket. "Now, calm down there my sweet. I know that you and Blaise fucked in my bed. And, being a prefect, I am aware that any such activity is banned. Therefore, as you were the one committing the crime, in my bed. I shall be the one to punish you!" His eyes bore into Mia's, whose mind was racing for an explanation. "If you don't comply" he continued, "I'll tell everyone, including Blaise, that you have a thing for Loony Lovegood. Funny how easy it is to view someone's thoughts, when they are in a world of their own." Mia's jaw dropped, he was bluffing… "See you tonight at 10pm, outside the prefect's bathroom".

He was bluffing, thought Mia, but what if he wasn't? Would he tell? And he also still had her panties. The day went by in a blur, all of a sudden it was 9.45pm and she was watching Malfoy leave through the portrait hole. She stood up abruptly, she was going to confront him. "Mimi, where are you going?" Blaise called after her as she began to walk after Malfoy, "Library" she muttered. I'm going to have to convince him not to tell. People can't know about my dream.


End file.
